Elf
Elves are a graceful and mystical race. Their long lives give them a unique aspect toward life, and as such they value their traditions and their privacy greatly. They are also slower than most to trust in other races, but when they do they forge relationships that span centuries. Other races tend to see elves as aloof, or even uncaring, but it is simply because the lifespan of elves gives them a very different view on life and death. Appearance Elves have long ears, and tend toward fair skin and hair. However, their time among nature has molded them toward a wide variety of appearances. Elves are also the most likely among all of the races to dye their hair in natural colours, with green and aqua the most common and conservative colors. Most Elves choose to keep their hair relatively long, with more active individuals braiding it back to keep it from interfering with their work. The length and texture of an Elf's hair usually speaks for their health and vigor, with longer and silkier locks considered almost seductive. Elves are normally quite tall, usually reaching heights of five to seven feet tall. Society All Elves have a natural regard toward nature and being in harmony with their environment. Elves that live in the wilds make sure to preserve as much of the flora and fauna as they can, using only what they need to survive. City-based elves generally tend to take up more refined positions in society such as artists, tailors, and musicians. Elves tend to shy away from heavily armed combat, instead favoring archery and wizardry. However, those that do choose the path of melee combat generally equip themselves with weapons that favor dexterity over strength like the rapier or dual short blades. Elven Government is usually a straightforward affair. More often than not elven communities are led by a respected council of elders, though cases of monarchies also exist. Elves tend to view other races and nations dismissively, as they find them rash and impulsive. However, Elves do not seclude themselves away from other races, as they also value the benefits that each race can bring to the community. Once a bond of trust is formed between an elven society and another racial group, the elves become incredibly loyal to the other race, forming strong and lasting alliances. Language Despite a common misconception, the majority of Elves have little understanding of Ancient Elven and have instead spoken the Common language for at the last two eras. Why the ancient tongue was abandoned has not yet been revealed, however it has been speculated to have been deemed an illegal language, thus explaining the difficulty scholars have had in piecing together the ancient language. While steps have been made to educate the next generation of elves on their language of heritage, pronunciation remains the most elusive element and may be the missing link in the forgotten practice of encouraging the growth of nature through whispered words. There are a few living Elves who know the old language and as such it is difficult to piece the language together in modern times and more often than not, words are sacrificed to make way for the modern understandings. The language itself has evolved very little, perhaps this is the reason very few Elves understand it. Dark elves on the other hand, they appear to have their own language. Their language seems to be the German language from our world, which they will speak in their own lands, but when they try to speak common, they tend to have a heavy accent. Lifespan Elves are creatures blessed with a long life. They can reach up an age of 800 years, maybe even more if they are lucky. The aging of an elf goes rather simple: * For the first 20 years of the elf's life, the elf ages like a human, taking only 20 years to become an adult. * For the next 180 years the elf does not age. He would appear to remain 20 till be becomes 200 years old. * After that, an elf ages 10 times slower than a human, meaning they take 10 years to age as much as an human would to age one year. Sub-races The elven sub-races are nearly completely different races while looking at their appearances and cultures, yet they share to much at the same time to be completely different races. High Elves Those of the High Elf bloodline can usually be pointed out for their very long ears, platinum hair, and the golden tint to their fair skin. This tint is complemented by their hair, which is usually blonde, though silver and light brown hair is not unheard of. Their eyes range from hues of green to blue, occasionally even purple. It is also not uncommon for an High Elf's eye color to become darker as they age, revealing the accumulation of wisdom. They are the tallest of all elves, and are usually quite thin, making them the sub-race worst suited for physical combat. Despite this they often excel at the use of arcane magic. They often have a strict code which governs their lives, and have a distinct hate for impurity and half-breeds. Wood Elves Wood Elves have brown skin, ranging from a light tan to cocoa colored, and are the most likely of all the races to dye their hair green. Though it is usually a shade of dark red, wood elves are often also born as brunettes. On average they are the shortest of the elves, typically slightly smaller than the average human. Their size makes them the most agile and nimble sub-race, making them more suited for quick attacks and escapes in their favoured woodlands when they choose to fight. They live within their sacred forests, many take up druidism, while others simply live our their lives in coexistence with nature. Drows Drows, also known as Dark elves or night elves, have quite dark skin, especially for Elves, usually twilight grey or obsidian, though rarely dark blue, with hair ranging from pale blue to black, but usually having white or silver hair as well. They are typically between the heights of their taller high elven and shorter wood elven brethren. They are also the most muscular elven sub-race, making them the best built for combat and the use of a sword. Though elven eyes are usually purple, blue, or green, and very rarely brown among Wood Elves, in rare cases, the eye color of a Drow may include crimson or violet. They, like the High-Elves, have strict codes governing their lives, often not taking half-breeds into their city Desert Elves Desert elves are Wood Elves who have become used to the warmer climates. They have developed their own culture yet share the same blood as Wood Elves. The heat and sand bothers them little, and their dark brown eyes are what make them stand out. They are most well known for their deserts in which they dwell. Snow Elves Snow Elves are High Elves who have become used to the colder climates. They have developed their own culture yet share the same blood as High Elves. The cold bothers them little, and their blue eyes are what make them stand out. They are most well known for their snowy climates in which they dwell, and the 'Ice Trees' which surrounded their homeland. Category:Creatures